


Drarry Loves United

by Bigguy88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigguy88/pseuds/Bigguy88
Summary: Draco and harry move in with each other and Harry tries to get Draco more into modern muggle times.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 27





	Drarry Loves United

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long story. You've been warned!
> 
> *All characters and rights belong to JK Rowling*

"Drarry Lovers Unite" read the daily prophet on the Friday edition, Harry was mortified but Draco took it in great stride. Draco even gently teased Potter like he did as a young teenager by chanting, "Potter loves Draco" to the point where harry threw his bagel that had cream cheese on it at Draco but the cream cheese side hit Draco's face and stuck and slowly slid down his face. 

Harry was laughing hysterically at the scene of the bagel and cream cheese from this morning while he was in the chain store in search for something. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for until he saw it. He knew Draco had never seen anything like this before. Harry was looking forward to seeing his reaction. He took the heavy object to the self-checkout line which was pretty easy for him to use but he was getting frustrated when the weight thingamajig was going off about "please put the product in the checkout counter" which kept getting more and more nerve-wracking each time it said that until harry waved for the checkout attendant came over and punched in a code. Harry thanked the young woman and paid the machine then took his new found prized possession to the car that was a 2012 hybrid that harry bought new a few years ago. 

Harry had one more stop before he went home to Draco manor that he and Draco shared. They had only just moved in together a few weeks ago after the new year which he was surprised it kept a secret this long. He pulled into the parking lot of the Store, went in and bought what he needed to which he was sure Draco would love, then bought himself a large drink and once he was back in the car headed back home to Draco. 

An hour later after fighting rush hour traffic he finally pulled into the mansion to see dracos car gone. Harry had finally talked Draco into buying a car with the intent he could blend in more instead of appertaining everywhere, saving appertainion for really long distances like traveling to different countries and continents. Harry reminiscenced on teaching Draco how to drive…

He and Draco had started dating and Harry was all over Draco's case about how he had enough money to buy the best car of his desire. Harry had spent two hours convincing Draco that it was easy and fun. The first time Draco drove Harry was laughing so hard at Draco's face and tight grip on the steering wheel while every 20-30 feet he would hit the break hard which would cause both of them to lunge forward against the seatbelts. Draco kept cursing furiously every time something startled him which caused Harry to chuckle. He passed his driver's test the first time thanks to Harry teaching him everything he knew. 

Harry took two trips; one to get in the surprise, the other to get the bag and his drink which was pretty gone since he had gotten thirst on his drive. He had finally gotten it set up and placed on the kitchen counter in-between the microwave and the sink on the opposite side of the refrigerator. Harry had made it a stipulation that they had to get into the 2017 era or he wouldn't move in and this surprise was just one way to push Draco more forward in the times. 

Draco finally pulled up in the driveway at a quarter past 7. Once Draco got out of the car and went to the trunk and got out a large box that made harry fill up with a sense of dread. Harry opened the door to Draco when Harry's first words were when he saw the box, " what did you do?" Draco reached over top the box kissed Harry gently on the lips and said well I knew how much it means to you that I be up with the times so I asked around and bought you a keurig coffee maker, I hear it's the best thing and I wanted to surprise you." 

They entered the kitchen when Draco busted out laughing when he set it down on the kitchen table and between laughs he said, " I guess you had a similar idea!" He had bent over in laughter while Harry was huffing and puffing pretty loudly since he had bought the same thing. Harry finally said, "Can it Malfoy, this shit ain't funny! This cost a lot of money and now I got to return it."

Draco finally calmed down and said, "honey, dear, it's okay, I can have one for work. The guys would freak out." Harry smiled and said, "You really would use it at work?" Draco returned the smile saying, "of course dear, they will love it. Now, do you mind showing me how this blasted thing works?" 

They had spent the next 30 minutes with Harry showing Draco how to set it up and how to operate it till they were both satisfied that Draco knew how to operate it. Then went about the rest of the evening as a normal couple then, at around 11 pm they decided to get ready for bed when Draco tried to turn harry on because he was horny, and was insatiable when it came to how much he wanted Harry's body. 

Draco was thinking about how he could hint at the idea of sex while Harry was in the shower. He finally came up with an idea.he turned on a sexy playlist from Spotify from his phone that harry kept having to show him how to work, then he went to the closet, got a bow from the Christmas stuff he had leftover from Christmas and put Harry's robe on. Harry came out of the bathroom in his boxer shorts when he saw Draco just standing there with his robe on and had a complex look on his face. Harry after like 12 seconds finally asked, " Draco, what are you doing with my robe on?"

Draco was bouncing his hips in time to a Black Eye Peas song not saying a word then untied the robe to reveal a bright red bow wrapped around his sack and penis. Harry let out a sharp and loud, "ha!" Draco then walked up to Harry, then he softly kissed his neck when Harry let out a soft moan and Harry tilted his head to the side to give Draco more access to his neck. Draco kept kissing and sucking Harry's neck with his hands roaming all over his body, he made his way down to his ass with his hands and squeezed his ass which caused a Harry's erection to slip out of the fly which pressed against Draco's groin. Harry started grinding against Draco which caused Draco to stop kissing Harry's neck and moan loudly with his hot breath against Harry's neck. 

Draco's penis was hardening too, he worked his lips down to Harry's nipples and started to suck and lick the nipples of Harry's athletic build of a body. Harry was worked up enough that he pushed his hands on Draco's shoulders and said, "enough, give me it already!" Draco stood up straight, harry dropped to his knees, took off the bow, put his lips together with one hand on the base of Draco's penis and kissed the slit first then open his mouth to take him into his mouth which caused Draco to gasp. Harry took him deep into his mouth so far he moved his hand so he could get it all into his mouth and throat. He pulled back and kept going back to the base where his nose got tickled from Draco's pubic hair. 

Draco was worked up and said, "enough let's get on the bed." Harry backed his head and mouth off Draco when a string of saliva from Draco's penis to Harry's lips formed which Harry used his hand to break and wiped on his boxers. Harry put up a hand and Draco helped him to his feet then while still holding his hand pulled him in for a long passionate kiss and after 2-3 minutes he lead him to the bed but before they got to the bed they both striped there clothes; harry kicked off his boxer and Draco took off Harry's robe. 

They got on to the bed, harry first on all fours into the middle of the bed followed by Draco. He got behind him on his knees when Draco leaned over to the nightstand, pulled out a condom and lube. Draco then used his teeth to open the package, once open he rolled the condom on and once it was on he squirted some lube into his palm then squirted some in between Harry's cheeks. Draco took two fingers and pushed the lube into his ass which caused a moan to escape Harry's lips and a shiver to run down his spine. 

Draco rubbed the rest of the lube on the condom and his erection. Draco then took his erection into his hand with his other on Harry's hip, he directed it at his entrance, began to push in to Harry's rectum and met minimum resistance into full access into his cave. He kept pushing, let go of his erection once the head was in, he put that hand on his hip so both hands were on Harry's hips. He asked harry, "are you okay, honey?" Harry grunted out, "yes babe." 

Once Draco was fully inside he pulled out and began to fuck Harry slowly at first then comfortable with the pace Draco took his right hand, reached under Harry, started to jack off harry and Harry moaned in pleasure. Draco picked up speed after about 12 minutes harry came first over the comforter and about 4 minutes later Draco came into the condom. Draco pulled out, took off the used condom, got off the bed went into the bathroom and trashed the condom. On his way back he grabbed a washcloth to wipe off the lube from Harry's ass. He went to harry wiped off his ass, then Harry got up, took the washcloth and wiped up his cum. They unmade the bed, cuddled up with each other and went to sleep with Harry feeling safe in Draco's arms.

It was 745am when Harry heard cursing which woke him up from his dream, realized it was Draco and that somehow he had forgotten the night before everything Harry taught him. Harry put on his robe walked to the kitchen and said, "having trouble, dear?" Which now it was Draco's turn to huff and puff while between obscenities said, "This fucking thing won't work! I've added fucking water and the little cup! I don't know why it won't turn on!" Harry just chuckled and walked over and plugged it in, saying, "This would help." Draco gave harry the bird and replied to harry with a harsh, "Thanks!"

They had sat down and enjoy their coffees and once the Post arrived they took turns looking at different sections of the newspaper when Harry saw an article from Hermione Granger the minister of magic which was all about the benefits of muggle technology and how wizards shouldn't be afraid of it but embrace it. Harry showed the article to Draco when Draco cursed under his breath and said "I guess we are getting a stupid computer today?" To which Harry did reply, "you bet your sweet tush, we are!" 

At around ten o'clock they finally got dressed and Harry drove them to the mall that had a PC store. Which on a Saturday was pretty crowded probably manly from people who were just shopping in the mail and not particularly the PC store, harry hoped. They went in and Draco was like a duck out of the water but harry seemed more comfortable in this muggle story. They found the computer section and a friendly salesman came up to them. He greeted them with a warm smile and said, "Good morning gentlemen, can I help you with anything?"

Draco wandered off to one of the computers when Harry said, "yeah, we are looking for his first computer." The salesman perked up to this and said, "Well you are in the right place! What does he need it for? Games, social media, email, or work?" Harry cocked his head and thought about it and finally said, " A little bit of everything, I think." The salesman then went over to a laptop and said, "This would be good for him." Harry said, "We'll take it!" 

They got the laptop, paid for it and wandered around the rest of the mall with the laptop safely in Harry's arm between his armpit. They stopped at the food court which Draco had admitted to harry that he loved being able to choose from many restaurants. Harry went with Japanese food specifically the chicken teriyaki and Draco got the spicy Mexican food which was some kind of spicy quesadilla with extra hot sauce on it. They enjoyed their meals and walked out of the mall towards the car. Harry threw Malfoy the keys and said, "Be safe, Draco, I want to get home in one piece." 

Draco got them home safely and pretty quick since Draco didn't care about speed limits. They got out of the car and headed in with Harry still carrying the laptop like it was precious cargo. They got in Draco went straight to the coffee maker and made him a cup of coffee with the k cups that harry had picked up from Starbucks yesterday in his half-ass tempted to surprise Draco that blew up on him. He had remembered to check it was plugged in to the wall and added water to brew his perfect cup of strong coffee.

Harry was busy on the kitchen table unpacking the laptop and plugged it into the socket and started to charge the laptop and thought to himself, "That this should be entertaining." He powered on the laptop when Draco pulled up a chair next to harry with his freshly brewed coffee and put an arm on the back of Harry's chair. Harry was setting up the computer. Harry asked Draco for a password and Draco thought about it for a few long seconds and said,"Drarry2016". That caused Harry to laugh out loud hard since he knew from muggle newspapers that the US election was going on and there were tons of things like this going on, the most unpopular popular candidate was this Republican celebrity named Longfellow while Draco was still thinking about the post from yesterday and oblivious to the muggle politics let alone from a different side of the world. 

Harry finally calmed down and went to the camera ,feature on the computer and told Draco to smile and he did which used to be rare but since dating Potter he smiled more. They took the picture and harry made it Draco's background. Harry went to show Draco how to work it, he shut down the computer and said, "Draco, so this is the power button you push it in for three seconds and the computer turns on" he demonstrated it. 

They spent the next half hour or so going through email which took some time to find a good username for Draco but decided on "BoyOrFerret80" which made Harry laugh so much. Draco loved Harry's laugh so he went along with it even though he was still embarrassed by the incident. He also taught Draco how Google works that was entertaining to see Draco's eyes when he searched cat videos, spending a half-hour on YouTube watching said videos. He also taught Draco about Microsoft word and finally harry taught Draco how to play games which Draco gravitate towards the pinball game. 

After they were done Harry told Draco, he was going to nap for an hour or so before dinnertime and Draco could play around with the laptop. Draco played on YouTube for a half hour when he got bored and opened up word. He thought for a few minutes and then started typing….

Journal entry for 1/23/16 

I have no idea what I'm doing but Harry bought me this blasted thing and I gotta admit muggle technology isn't all bad and quite enjoyable, I really like the thing called YouTube, the cat videos are so funny and cute. Harry is so patient with me, he's a good teacher and boyfriend. The coffee maker was funny. I hope the other purebloods don't judge me so harshly Monday at work for the Muggle coffee maker. I'm interested in what other things the Muggles have that I'm missing out on.

Harry came in when Draco was closing the laptop after saving the document. Harry came over and kissed Draco and said "I'm famished but don't feel like cooking tonight. Do you mind if we go out for dinner tonight? I'll even let you drive." Draco nodded sharply in affirmation. Harry had planned on trying to talk Draco into getting a television next but didn't want to push too hard.


End file.
